Hikita Kōhaku
Kōhaku Hikita (疋田琥珀''Hikita Kōhaku'' ) is the second strongest swordsman in fencing Division after Kanae Hayashizaki . She is madly in love with Kazuki Hayashizaki initially because of his sword skills but with time she falls in love with him as the rest of the girls. It is also Kazuha Tsukahara best friend's. Kōhaku is also the vice president of the student council fencing Division. She was the student council president for a brief time after defeating Kanae in Volume 3, but lost the position for Volume 5. Appearance Kōhaku is a pretty girl, she has long hair gray (in subsequent illustrations, her hair is dark green), which passes around the waist and deep blue eyes. It also features six magic swords and a normal sword with her. Kohaku wears feminine uniform Sword Division with narrow sleeves a kimono-style blouse with a female miniskirt hakama style, combining in a device consisting of both Japanese and Western styles. Personality Kōhaku has a cheerful and happy personality, Kazuki described it as version "Swordsman" myo. It has unique "love" by Kazuki later, it is revealed that she is not in love with Kazuki, but in fact, his skill in fencing. She tries to get close to Kazuki make him marry her, despite all their attempts were unsuccessful. She wants to join Hayashizaki and Shinkage family sword styles in one to make the strongest school style sword. She finally stops chasing Kazuki under the pretext of uniting his two sword styles and finally admits her feelings to him, becoming another member of his harem. She also has a cool personality for those that she is not familiar with how to Hikari, however, she has a sense of honor as when she stopped fighting with Hikari when this defeat admitted. She addresses Kazuki with the honorific -dono, so is his way of speaking quite archaic and polite. Kōhaku is very old and pure fashion when it comes to love. She quickly becomes embarrassed just to make physical contacted with Kazuki. It addresses as this, self etc. History Kōhaku comes from Hikita family and is one of the strongest people of the Sword Division with Kanae. During her days of middle school, the other girls teased her because she wanted to become a strong swordsman. Plot She is first seen saying advice to Hikaru about getting close to Kazuki, some time later, she has a little sword fight with Hikaru, after the fight, she tries to convince Kazuki to "marry" her to join two styles Shinkage and Hayashizuki. Powers and Abilities Skills and Expertise Fencing : Kōhaku is exceptionally good at fencing. Equipment Kōhaku tends to fight using seven separate magic swords, each with their own unique abilities, making her formidable enough to even beat Kanae when it begins to use them. However, magic swords are forbidden, apparently because they have a tendency to affect the minds of its users, even leading to long-term ownership. Kōhaku practice style Shinkage family Hikita which is the ancient sword style given in Kyushu. Swords known so far: * Taroudachi * Murasame * Doutanuki * The Mi kadzuki nechika * With wood * Sukehiro * nodachi ordinary trivia *She wants to combine the sword styles Shikage and Hayashizaki. *She is the only member of the Harem who does not have have a bond with a Diva. Kazuki felt guilty for ignoring her feelings at first because seducing her would have no benefit for his power as king. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Swordsmanship Division Category:Swordsmen